The Oshraku Ambush
DARKEST PART OF THE STORM tp bro and sis 3:20 VenomTheEchidna K 3:21 Josh the Hedgehog This time, I'm using my original characters from "Ancient Kings". 3:22 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: Shoko 3:22 VenomTheEchidna Shoko: "Huh?" (she turns around to her husband) 3:24 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: Have you seen Dameon Joshua and the other Antiquian kings are arriving today 3:25 Josh the Hedgehog "Exactly at this moment," a noble voice was heard from behind Darkstorm. 3:26 VenomTheEchidna Shoko: (rubs her chin, thinking) "Hmm... actually, no. At least not recently." (is Dameon an adult here) (oops bad timing) 3:26 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: Joshua 3:26 Josh the Hedgehog (It's okay, I'm copying this and I'll post it in the wikia.) "Ding, once again." Behind him was Joshua crossing his arms smiling. The other three kings are beside him. "Yo!" Thomas exclaimed. 3:27 VenomTheEchidna Shoko: "Hey..." 3:28 Josh the Hedgehog "Greetings, milady," Raymond replied, bowing before the others. "O' hey," Louisius spoke. 3:29 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm:(Bows his head) Gor'ron Great kings 3:32 Josh the Hedgehog The Ancient Kings bow as well. "Hahrna, great Dark Lord Darkstorm," they spoke in unison. 3:33 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: Gentlemen this is my Drak'Viruni Shoko Indrani 3:33 VenomTheEchidna Shoko gives a small wave, smiling. 3:35 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Bakuu drops in 3:37 VenomTheEchidna Shoko: "Hm? I didn't except you there, Bakuu." (slightly startled by his sudden appearance) 3:37 Josh the Hedgehog The Ancient Kings bow before Shoko. 3:37 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Bakuu: I am everywhere, I am looking for Dameon this si a high honor, sup Rey 3:37 Josh the Hedgehog "The new Drak'Viruni, I see," said Joshua. 3:37 VenomTheEchidna She bows back in respect. 3:38 Josh the Hedgehog A howl was heard from above, nearing their area. An unknown entity crash-landed on the ground. 3:39 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: Huh, Oshraku? 3:39 Josh the Hedgehog "DRACONIA!!!" the entity screamed. "Whoo!" 3:40 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: What the Naga? 3:40 Josh the Hedgehog The wings of the entity flapped out. 3:41 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Several Woodland Oshraku bark at the entity 3:41 VenomTheEchidna Shoko: (her wolf ears perk up in alertness) "Uh, okay. I'm kind of confused, now..." 3:41 Josh the Hedgehog "I commend Bakuu for being so sharp," spoke the muscular Draconian adorned in warrior armor. 3:42 VenomTheEchidna Shoko: "Who are you again, exactly?" 3:42 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Bakuu: yo Bro 3:43 Josh the Hedgehog "Yo Bakuu!" Reius exclaimed. 3:43 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: Oh eyes the brother of Draconai king 3:43 Josh the Hedgehog "I am Reius Draganea, the mighty warrior of Draconia from the fire continent of Pyronia, Antiquus!" "You can say that, but he's actually a warrior lord of Draconia. Heh!" 3:44 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: And friend of my Eldest Mighty warior of the Apocalian Arena and Commander of the 50th battalion 3:44 VenomTheEchidna Shoko: "I see. The name's Shoko; I come from the Indrani pack." 3:44 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Teniahk: I am gonna beat you downt he stairs sis 3:45 Josh the Hedgehog "I see. So you're Darkstorm's second life partner, eh? He's been talking a lot 'bout you." 3:45 VenomTheEchidna Shoko: "Yeah." 3:46 Josh the Hedgehog "And what are these wild beasts around me?" "I think they are Oshraku..." Joshua speculated. 3:47 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: oh right you may want to run, Oshraku are highly venomous 3:48 VenomTheEchidna Shoko: "That's right. They're pretty territorial and aggressive as well. We should probably head inside." (they're outside now, aren't they) 3:49 Josh the Hedgehog "No need—I hunt wild beasts like 'em for dinner and we Draconians know how to--" "Oh sure." "Anyways, I ain't hungry yet." 3:49 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM The alpha Growls its jaws dripping venom Darkstorm: RUN 3:51 Josh the Hedgehog Reius exclaimed, "To those who can fly, FLY!" 3:51 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Dark picks his mate up and power jumps into the air) 3:51 VenomTheEchidna Shoko: "Does it look like I have wings?" 3:51 Josh the Hedgehog "We don't have time to deal with these beasts. Pretty moot, you ask me," said Joshua, levitating. "Well, you don't, but you RUN!" Reius interjected, flapping his wings and takes flight into the air at a slightly faster rate. 3:53 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: Growls) Watch your tone towards my wife (Picks her up and flies with her in his arms) 3:54 VenomTheEchidna Shoko: "To his defense, I was the one who started it, kind of." 3:54 Josh the Hedgehog "C'mon, Dark, it wasn't a sign of offense. It was a military measure... Ah well." 3:55 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Bakuu: less Arguing more GET THE HECK OUTTA DODGE 3:56 Josh the Hedgehog "Dodge, eh? Gotcha!" Reius stated, flying around. Louisius ignited his hand and jumps to a rooftop. "If they attack, I won't hold back. After all, Ancient Pyrokinesis is not to be underestimated!" 3:57 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM A black blure zooms by towards the oshraku 3:59 VenomTheEchidna Shoko: "Huh? What was that...?" 3:59 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: Only one person has that kind of speed, Dameon 3:59 Josh the Hedgehog "I see," said Joshua, grinning. 4:00 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: Josh get Shoko to safety 4:00 VenomTheEchidna Shoko: "I can defend myself. There's no need." 4:01 Josh the Hedgehog "I agree with her," said Joshua. "After all, women are strong!" "Tachyon Magic!" he chanted. 4:01 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: right, Shoko lets get our son 4:01 Josh the Hedgehog "Baryon Magic!" Thomas chanted. "Graviton Magic!" Raymond chanted. "Hadron Magic!" Louisius chanted. 4:02 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: AJAR! 4:03 Josh the Hedgehog Joshua was enveloped in cyan aura, Thomas around orange aura, Raymond around grey aura, and Louisius around maroon aura. 4:04 VenomTheEchidna Shoko: (waiting for the right chance to strike) (she doesn't have that many magical abilities aside from her chakra control kind of, and instead primarily uses hand-to-hand combat and weapons) 4:05 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm:(turns half demonic and half angelic) 4:07 VenomTheEchidna She unsheathes a dagger from her pocket. 4:07 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Dameon:(Fighting the Alpha 4:09 Josh the Hedgehog Joshua darted off unseen. He barrages some of the Alpha Oshraku with flurries of kicks. Thomas wraps himself around a magical liquid-like aura and zooms off down the ground, releasing his Baryon Magic-enhanced punch at the beasts. 4:10 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Dark grabs his son Dameon: Let me go I have it under contol 4:12 Josh the Hedgehog Raymond landed before the two and uses a Graviton Magic spell that repels the Oshraku from them due to a gravitational field. Louisius used a Hadron Magic spell that increases the density of his fire. He released a stream of thick, hot flames at the Oshraku. The gravitational field changed polarity, causing the flames to be repulsed towards the Oshraku. 4:13 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM the Oshraku runs off back to their woods 4:14 Josh the Hedgehog Raymond cancelled his spell by clenching his fist. Louisius stretched his body. "Nice exercise..." 4:15 VenomTheEchidna Shoko: "Hmmm... probably should've brought my bow with me." 4:16 Josh the Hedgehog "Good idea, milady," Raymond responded. 4:16 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Dameon:(snarls at his father) 4:16 VenomTheEchidna She glances at her son, sighing. Shoko: "He only did it for your safety." 4:17 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Dameon: i had it under control Darkstorm: Under control my tail bone, you could have been killed 4:17 VenomTheEchidna Shoko: "You could've been killed!" 4:17 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: there is no cure for Oshraku poison 4:18 Josh the Hedgehog Joshua looked at his comrades from the roof. "I think it's best to give them some space. Plus he was displaying his prowess in movement speed, but it shouldn't be a problem, Thomas?" "Yes and no," Thomas spoke. "Yes, because of those risky chances that he might get poisoned." 4:19 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Dameon: I am able to tend to myself dad why must you interfere Darkstorm: Its's called being a father 4:20 Josh the Hedgehog "And there is a 'no', because you're faster." "It depends on your opinion, Thomas," Joshua said. Raymond and Louisius conversed with each other to give the family some space. 4:21 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Dameon: Its called being overly protective 4:22 Josh the Hedgehog "I just found a topic to begin with, Louie," said Raymond. "That's what you call 'Cure for Oshraku Poison'?" asked Louisius. 4:23 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: Dameon-actu-sin you have no Idea what heart attacks you put me and your mother through 4:23 VenomTheEchidna Shoko: "Hmmm... maybe he does have a point, Dark. You can be a tad too protective of our children at times." 4:23 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: He doesn't know about Tosha 4:23 Josh the Hedgehog "You can say that." "I see." "I think an Apocalian herb extract will do the trick." "Let's try some of the herbs back in your place." 4:24 VenomTheEchidna Shoko: "Do you know how many years ago that was?" 4:24 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Darkstorm: Alright 4:25 VenomTheEchidna She sighs. 4:26 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM Dameon: walks off_ 4:26 Josh the Hedgehog Reius landed on the rooftop. He tapped Joshua's back. "Man, you guys were awesome back there." 4:27 DARKEST PART OF THE STORM gotta splite guys it 26 past midnight 4:27 Josh the Hedgehog "Thanks," Joshua replied. 4:27 VenomTheEchidna (alright, see ya) 4:27 Josh the Hedgehog (Me too, I have to practice choir.) DARKEST PART OF THE STORM has left the chat. 4:27 Josh the Hedgehog (Cya!) 4:27 VenomTheEchidna (I should be heading off too) (bye) 4:28 Josh the Hedgehog (Bye)